


Rhack Ficlets

by digirhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Flash Fic, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Rutting, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digirhys/pseuds/digirhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flashfic requests I took from friends on twitter!! Cross posting from <a href="http://the-company-man.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing">my tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend @rhystructured on tumblr! Requested lazy morning rhack

The mornings where Rhys was able to wake naturally were few and far between, but he relished those mornings, when he didn’t startle awake at the rhythmic beeping of his or Jack’s alarm.

The lanky male stretched across the bed, arching his back until it gave a few satisfying pops. He opened his eyes slowly, met with the dim overhead lights illuminating the bedroom in a soft, warm glow that made Rhys purr contentedly. He didn’t bother looking at the clock but instead turned his attention to the man beside him.

Jack had been awake for hours presumably, his attention fixated on the laptop perched precariously on his knees. A thin pair of reading glasses were perched on his nose and Rhys smiled warmly at the picture in front of him.

“‘Bout time you woke up, cupcake. I was starting to think I’d have to dump a bucket of ice on you.”

Rhys groaned loudly at the suggestion, burying his face in one of the many luxurious pillows that littered the oversized bed. He could hear the smirk when Jack chuckled, reaching over to drag his fingers through Rhys’s hair and earning an appreciative hum from the younger man.

Jack shut his laptop with a soft click and set it aside on the night stand, turning his full attention to his sleepy bed partner.

“C'mon pumpkin. Up an’ at 'em.” Jack pressed his lips to the back of Rhys’s head, kissing slowly down the back of his neck until he reached the dip between his shoulders, catching the skin gently between his teeth.

Rhys groaned almost irritably, waving Jack away weakly, though the CEO only let out a rumbling chuckle as he withdrew, turning away to slide his legs off the bed. He gave Rhys’s ass a parting swat before standing up and leaving the bedroom. It wasn’t much later before Rhys could smell pancakes and bacon, Jack’s go-to breakfast.

He propped himself up on his elbows, carding his fingers through his hair in an attempt to smooth down the wild mess it had become in his sleep. He wasn’t overly successful, but at least an attempt was made. Rhys slid out of bed slowly, reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of downy blankets.

Rhys made his way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to admire the sight of Jack cooking in nothing but a loose pair of sleep pants.

It wasn’t often that they got to enjoy this kind of down time, but Rhys reveled in the pleasant softness of their lazy mornings off.


	2. Toe Sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashfic requests I took from friends on twitter!! Cross posting from [my tumblr](http://the-company-man.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@GibiLynx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx) on TUmblr who requested toe sucking :0

Rhys realized Jack had a particular fascination with his feet the first time the CEO put him in four inch heels before bending Rhys over his desk. It’s odd to him, but doesn’t mind. Spread out across Jack’s bed, pliant and warm after a bath, Rhys REALLY doesn’t mind.

The CEO was perched at the end of the bed, pressing his thumbs into the arch of Rhys’s foot as he gently massaged the sore appendage. Rhys soaked up the attention and reveled in it, more than happy to be the center of Jack’s attention at least for the moment.

He could’ve dozed off until he felt the press of Jack’s lips against the side of his foot, placing a gentle kiss on the soft skin. The tender action made Rhys blush, smiling faintly as he locked eyes with the powerful man. Rhys wasn’t sure what category their relationship fell into, but he was content with it.

Jack’s tongue darted out, licking a warm stripe up the side of Rhys’s foot that made him shiver, toes curling at the ticking sensation.

“Jack,” Rhys warned, eyeing the masked man carefully. He received a smirk and one coolly arched eyebrow in response, and Jack’s breath ghosting along his ankle. Jack’s hands held him firmly but Rhys was fairly certain Jack wasn’t going to risk getting kicked in the face by tickling the younger man.

Instead Jack peppered soft kisses along the arch of Rhys’s foot, nipping playfully at the skin. Rhys shivered, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth as he struggled not to jerk away from the attentions. Jack wasn’t a naturally soft person and Rhys was determined to enjoy the brief moments when it shone through the cracks.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Jack’s tongue drew a line across the ball of his foot, sending a sharp jolt down Rhys’s spine. He sucked in a sharp breath as Jack’s tongue found its way between his toes, sucking on one gently. Jack pulled a few of Rhys’s wriggling toes into his mouth, laving his tongue over the soft skin, the taste of his own body wash still lingering on Rhys’s flesh.

Rhys whined softly, toes flexing involuntarily and curling down on Jack’s tongue. The CEO growled softly and the vibrations of it sent goosebumps rushing across Rhys’s skin. He tried to relax, let Jack do as he will, but he whimpered sadly when his toes slid free of the man’s lips.

Jack smirked unapologetically down at Rhys, pressing his mouth to the skin and pulling it between his teeth, sucking a hickey onto the bottom of Rhys’s foot. The lanky male let out a shuddering breath, squirming on top of the comforters as Jack silently resumed the massage.

A sullen pout worked its way into Rhys’s features as Jack began humming softly, rubbing soothing circles onto the bruised skin. Goddamn tease. Rhys sulked in silence as Jack worked, occasionally landing kisses on the tender skin as he switched between feet, repeating the process.

Rhys didn’t fully understand the fascination, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashfic requests I took from friends on twitter!! Cross posting from [my tumblr](http://the-company-man.tumblr.com/tagged/my+writing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @[Kogimaru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kogimaru/pseuds/kogimaru)/Onimata on Tumblr who requested some BARA TIDDIES ;0

It was a spur of the moment decision, and one Rhys couldn’t quite justify even after the sex-induced haze had passed. What had started as a heavy make out session had escalated rather quickly to the two lying naked on Jack’s bed in a tangle of limbs, rutting against each other like horny teenagers. Not that Rhys had complained.

Jack’s hands were tight around his hips as he ground them together, eliciting a heady groan from Rhys. He shuddered and bucked in Jack’s grip, pressing flush against the warm body in front of him. Rhys clawed and clung to Jack’s shoulders desperately, the only anchor he had in this position. It was with a needy huff that Rhys pushed against him, tipping the older man onto his back and crawling over him. A soft grunt left Jack’s throat as he arched an eyebrow Rhys, a bit miffed but intrigued all the same.

“Whatcha doin’ there, kitten?”

“Shut up,” Rhys snapped, ignoring Jack’s deep chuckling and the way it made an unwelcome heat crawl across Rhys’s cheeks. He dug his nails into the flesh of Jack’s chest, grinning smugly at the growl it earned him. He splayed his fingers across the skin, palms flat against Jack’s pecs as he kneaded at the crescents his organic hand had left behind.

He hummed softly, shifting himself further up to Jack’s chest as he continued to massage the muscles beneath the skin (though Jack snidely insisted he was still kneading “like a kitten”). Rhys rocked his hips forward, sliding his cock across the dip in the center of Jack’s chest.

Jack growled again, frustration mounting though Rhys paid it little mind. At least until Jack’s hand came up to wrap around Rhys’s dick, warm and heavy. A soft gasp escaped him and he canted forward, whining and groaning at the friction it provided. But no, that’s not what he wanted. With no small measure of reluctance, Rhys slapped Jack’s hand away, catching both of the man’s wrists and pinning them above his head. He knew Jack could toss him in an instance and the pointed stare Jack gave him told Rhys that he knew it as well.

He took a shaky breath, unsteady as he moved, rolling his hips and grinding down against Jack’s chest with a pleased moan. He was honestly surprised Jack let him carry on, awkwardly fucking against Jack’s chest. Rhys moved his hands back to the soft flesh of Jack’s chest, rubbing and pushing both sides together to create some pathetically small replication of cleavage as he rut against the skin. His orgasm hit abruptly, liquid heat pooling low in his gut until he came in thick ropes along Jack’s chin and into his open mouth.

Rhys stayed bent over Jack for several moments, shivering as he caught his breath until Jack shifted carefully, lowering Rhys to the bed and flipping him into his stomach. He gave Rhys’s ass an affectionate slap, sliding his hands over the tender skin as he ground his cock between the cheeks, chasing his own heady orgasm not long after.

The two lay side by side in a hot, sticky mess of limbs, both panting heavily as they came back down. Jack was the first to speak, playfully nipping at the shell of Rhys’s ear as he whispered.

“So, you wanna tell me what that was about?”

Rhys groaned, face going cherry red as he buried it in the pillows, doing his best to muffle Jack’s smug laughter. Asshole.


End file.
